Synthetica
by Sir01
Summary: random thought from a while ago. hope you like. engagement. sweet.


They couldn't see much because both of their eyes were closed. But they could feel a whole lot of things. Hands running through their hairs. Soft skin against soft skin in lower regions of themselves. The different smells coming from one another, like cinnamon, vanilla, coffee and their natural scents all wrapped into one. And of course, the craving kisses happening on each other's lips, cheeks and necks. All so endearing and, as they've gotten used to, perfect.

In the midst of Will's desperation to own Sonny with his kisses and his entire body, he didn't realize he had moved his leg a little too far away from the bed, all the way to the nightstand next to Sonny's bed, knocking from it the coffee can he had been introduced to in New Year's.

"I think I kicked something." – Will said when he heard the sound of steel against hardwood floor, lifting his head up to look at Sonny, interrupting their passionate kissing.

"And…?" – Sonny said jokingly while already pulling in Will's head to continue what they were doing.

After they were both completely satiated and heavenly fulfilled, Sonny excused himself from out of bed because he remembered he had to call Lauren to check up on the coffee house.

"I'll be right back, it'll just take a minute, I promise." – Sonny said apologetically.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere." – Will said with a huge smile on his face. Sonny laid a gentle kiss on his lips and went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Will remembered he had kicked something off Sonny's nightstand. He looked down on the ground below it and realized he had kicked Sonny's coffee can, the one in which he puts his New Year's resolution. He also noticed that when it fell, it actually opened and that a piece of paper was lying in the floor ahead of the open can.

Will knew he should wait for Sonny to come, and let him put it back where it belongs. It was Sonny's resolution, and if Sonny wanted to share it with Will, he would at the right moment. But curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to read the piece of paper.

"_Get Will Horton to marry me." _

His eyes went a little wide with disbelief when he read it. And it didn't help that while he was still holding the piece of paper, Sonny walked in the room.

"Everything's OK, so we can st…" – Sonny was saying until he saw the coffee can on the floor and Will holding up the piece of paper with wide eyes. "Oh god… Will, I-I you-you weren't supposed… to-to see that…"

"But I did." – Will said with a soft voice.

"Look, man, just-just pretend it never happened, OK? Just, forget it; it doesn't have to cha…"

"Sonny," – Will said while looking at him with a soft grin – "you're rambling."

"Yes, yes, I am… but look, see…" – Sonny tried to say, but again, began rambling.

"After everything that's happened, you'd still considered marrying me?" – Will asked with a little sadness in his eyes, when he remembered the hurt he had put Sonny through a couple months ago.

"Of course, I do, Will, I love you so much, and I like to think that if we made it through all that stuff, then there's nothing holding us down from spending a lifetime together, as a married couple." – Sonny said with a loving voice and soft brown eyes while placing a tender kiss in Will's lips.

"So…?" – Will asked with a soft grin.

"So, what?" – Sonny said with confusion.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" – Will said while looking at Sonny with sparkling blue eyes.

"Ask you what?" – Sonny said a little perplexed. Will gave him a look and Sonny's eyes widened when he realized what Will meant.

"Wha-What, now?" – Sonny said a little nervous, actually, the most nervous Will's seen Sonny before. - "I-I haven't, you know, I was planning to do it differently with-uh-with… you know… I don't even have a ring."

"Do you really think I care about the way you do it: the candles, the flowers, the fancy dinner place, the tuxedo, the ring…? – Will said while holding Sonny's shaky hand. - Or the fact that you ask me that question, right here, right now?".

Hearing those words made Sonny's nervousness disappear, only to be replaced with immense love and anxiety to ask Will the question. So, while holding Will's hand and looking at Will still kneeling in his bed, Sonny got down on one knee.

"Will Horton, will you marry me?"

Will began to euphorically shake his head - "Of course, you idiot!" – he then grabbed Sonny's face and pulled him into his own, kissing him with so much enthusiasm now that they were engaged.

When the celebration of their engagement came to an exhilarating release, they were both just lying next to one another, holding hands, trying to catch their breaths, but all around you could feel the excitement coming from Will's smile.

"Dude, engagement sex rocks!" – Will said with a juvenile smile, holding back his giggles.

Sonny laughed with the same juvenile feel. "I know. I thought nothing would ever even come close to our first time, but, man, this came severely close."

Will ceased holding his giggles and laughed happily. "I can't believe we're engaged. I can't believe I'm gonna have the most wonderful man to ever walk the Earth as my husband, it's just so…"

"Perfect?" – Sonny said with a grin.

"Yeah, that word never gets old when it comes to you." – Will said as he started kissing Sonny with much excitement. "Oh, I just realized I have to tell everyone I know that I'm getting married." – Will said unceremoniously between kisses – "I can't wait to tell my mom, and my dad, and gran…"

"Will…" – Sonny interrupted – "I hate doing this to you, but, do you mind if we keep it to ourselves for now? It's just that, well, it's all so sudden, and we don't even have engagement rings, and…"

"You don't want people to know?" – Will said a little downer than he was a minute ago.

"No! No, it's not that at the least bit." – Sonny said in the most comforting way he could - "It's just that I'd prefer you telling people with your engagement ring on… without it… I don't know, it just feels, unofficial."

Will was once again excited about the whole thing, especially because Sonny wanted to make it official with, what he could only figure, was a very elaborate proposal including candles, flowers, a fancy dinner place, tuxedos and, of course, the rings.

After their first night as a married couple-to-be, both of them were really exhausted, this translates in them holding one another, with their legs tangled up and their arms covering each other.

"Good morning, my gorgeous fiancée." – said Will with a low, just woken up, voice.

"Good morning to you, my gorgeous future husband." – said Sonny with the same low voice. Will giggled at Sonny's statement. He was starting to dig that word. _Husband_. Of course, it went a long way when it came from Sonny's mouth, his own future husband. - "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding repetitive, perfect. Yeah, perfect." – said Will with a grin.

"It's not repetitive. Every day with you is just perfect. But yeah, I think that the fact that we got engaged really amped up the perfection. But well, in any case, what are the plans for tonight?"

"I was actually looking forward to spending the entire day with my new fiancé." – said Will with deep blue eyes filled with expectation.

"Dude, you do know that today's Friday, right?" – said Sonny teasingly.

"What?!" – Will said rather loudly – "Oh god… I have to go to school."

"Yeah, and I have to open the coffee house." – said Sonny as he traced figures on Will's naked stomach. – "But, don't worry, we have the whole night to ourselves, plus, tomorrow you don't have school, and I can open the coffee house late… and since I'm the owner I can choose not to open on Sunday, so we have two days and a night to spend as future husbands. What do you think about that?"

"I think I love you even more." – Will said as he leaned in to kiss Sonny's lips – "If that's even possible."

They kissed, and cuddled before they both had to get up and get ready for their daily duties.

"I love you Sonny, I love you so much." – Will said as he looked into Sonny's sparkling dark brown eyes.

"I love you too Will. I really, really love you." – Sonny answered as he gazed into Will's deep bright blue eyes.

"Hi man, I'm all done in school." – Will said joyfully to Sonny on the phone while getting out of class – "Are you finished in the coffee house?"

"Oh Will, I'm sorry dude, but a bunch of people came in from some sort of meeting and they're ordering enough coffee for an entire police precinct." – Sonny said mockingly.

"Oh, do you need any help? I'll be there right there..."

"No, no, don't worry, everything's covered. I'll be home in an hour, tops. I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." – Sonny said ending with a suggestive voice.

"Oh, of course you will. I'll make sure of that." – Will responded with the same suggestive voice. – "So, I guess I'll see you in an hour, tops."

"Until then. Love you."

"Love you too."

Will then stared at his phone where Sonny's name had been before the call was over, with a grin on his face. His mind started to drift apart, thinking about what it would be to have Sonny as his husband, his life-partner, to have him be the only one he'd love 'til death do they part. But the thoughts were short-lived when he heard a voice calling his name. It was Abigail.

"Hey, Will!" – said Abigail with her usual happy voice.

"Hey, Abby! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know, it's just that I've been very busy, you know, between family and friends and school and…"

"Chad?"

"Do you really think I would be busy with Chad after what he did to you?" – Abigail said a little undignified.

"Look, I don't condone Chad for what he did, especially because he did it out of hatred and revenge, but if he hadn't had done what he did then everything would still be screwed up, everybody would still be lied to, and my daughter would have been raised by another man… so, I actually realize now that I owe Chad a lot for that."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out for you, but he used me and lied to me in order to, knowingly, drop a major bomb on the lives of a lot of people." – Abigail said with an expression that Will knew meant she didn't want to talk about Chad anymore. – "But enough about that. A minute ago while you were looking at your phone your face was completely lit up… Sonny, I assume?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was Sonny." – Will said regaining his grin – "I've actually been meaning to tell you…." – In that moment Will remembered what he had promised Sonny the night before. He knew he couldn't tell Abigail the truth, as much as we wanted to, but what he really wanted was to stick to what he had agreed to with Sonny. – "…that Sonny asked me to move back in with him!" – Will said faking excitement.

"Didn't he ask you the day you got back together?" – Abigail said incredulously.

"Uhmm… yeah, he did, but I wanted to be the one to tell you… apparently that ship had sailed." – Will said trying to be convincing.

"Well, you know, news travels fast, especially in Salem." – Abigail said teasingly. – "I'm so glad you guys worked everything out, I've always thought that you and Sonny were meant to be together… and even after the truth came out, I still thought you would work it out."

"You did?" – Will said with a soft expression and a touched voice. At that point he wanted to scream it out to Abigail that he was gonna marry Sonny. But he still pulled through and kept his promise. A promise that would last until Sonny finally gave Will his engagement ring in the proposal he knew Sonny was expecting.

"Yeah… I mean, given it would take time, but I knew that sooner or later it would happen. When it comes to true love, it's always sooner or later, or at least that's what I'd like to believe. Of course, why later when it could be sooner, right? Why wait?" – Abigail ended with a soft laughter.

"Yeah… why wait?" – At that point Will knew what he had to do. – "Look, Abigail, it was nice running into you and catching up, but I've just remembered that I need to get down to the library to get a book for school" – He felt bad about lying to his cousin, but he needed to hurry up if it was gonna work out. – "So, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you. Bye Will."

Will kissed Abigail in the cheek and began walking rapidly over to the closest jewelry store. He had a lot of things to do in less than an hour.

"Will? Why is everything so dark?" – Sonny said as he opened the door and gazed into the blooming darkness of his apartment. He turned the light switch on and got a rush of

emotions when he saw Will standing in front of their bed. Will was wearing the same clothes he was wearing on their first date (and on their first _real_ kiss). He had a grin that made his entire face lit up and his deep blue eyes sparkled. He was holding a single red rose with one hand and had the other one behind his back.

Sonny was completely shocked, but surprisingly anxious to see what would happen.

"Wha-What is this?" – Sonny said with a soft voice and the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"You said that you wanted to wait until we had our rings to tell people we were engaged. I thought that that was OK because I knew that you wanted to make this super amazing proposal to try to convey all the happiness and love that laid in a lifetime commitment with one another. But the thing is that you taught me that sometimes, especially when it comes to love, waiting until something happened on its own is not the way to go. If you want something as badly as I want you, and if you love something as much as I love you, then, why wait?" – Will said looking into Sonny's lit dark brown eyes.

"So…" – Sonny tried to say.

"So, I realized that if I want to tell the world that I'm gonna marry the most wonderful, amazing and loving man to ever walk the Earth, then, why wait?" – Will said as he was approaching a smiling Sonny. – "And so, the wait is over."

Will gave Sonny the red rose and revealed his hidden hand, which was holding a little black box; he got down on one knee and opened the little black box. Inside it, Sonny saw two golden rings. His heart was pumping so fast he could hardly breathe.

"Sonny Kiriakis, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I will marry you!" – Sonny said as he leaned in to kiss Will with all the love in his heart.

"Cooool…" – Will said like a teenager, thrown off by Sonny's intense kiss. He cleared his throat. – "I mean, great."

After that, Will stood up and placed a ring on Sonny's finger, as Sonny did the same with the other ring on Will's hand. Now, each one with their engagement ring on, looked deep into the other's eyes before they could passionately kiss.

"I love you Will. And I can't wait to marry you." – Sonny said while holding Will's face and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Sonny. And I can't wait to tell everyone I'm going to marry you." – Will said as he began giggling and kissing Sonny some more. Sonny, his future husband.


End file.
